Broken Lives
by Enzyme
Summary: With Noxus and Ionia at war and the Frejlord fighting amongst themselves, the world seems to be destroying itself. One peaceful afternoon of hunting for food for young Ashe will lead her on an adventure that holds more than she bargained for. AU.


**So I've been brewing up some ideas for various one-shots and full stories and whatnot and finally decided to make something of it. Here's my first League of Legends story.**

**NOTE: About 95% of this content will NOT be based off of the lore of the game, so if things seem a bit out of order, it's because they are.**

**Summary: With Noxus and Ionia at war and the Frejlord fighting amongst themselves, the world seems to be destroying itself. One peaceful afternoon of hunting for food for young Ashe will lead her on an adventure that holds more than she bargained for.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this, this all belongs to Riot Games.**

* * *

Avarosa.

It is a normally peaceful ice haven, filled with joyful Frejlords enjoying life as it were meant to be. Olaf, Tryndamere, and Volibear would always be off causing mischief. Ashe, Anivia, and Sejuani would often be enjoying themselves over a cup of tea… Well, Anivia didn't actually drink beverages, but that's beside the point.

Everything seemed to be going well for the peaceful ice haven until Lissandra arrived.

Her twisted words and unyielding power split the Frejlord, causing them to fight amongst each other, families torn apart and friendships destroyed.

Ashe had been shocked when her closest friend, Sejuani, had sided with the ice witch. They had been the closest of friends for the longest time, and now she was abandoning it. All for what? Power?

Lissandra had claimed the throne of the Avarosan kingdom, with Sejuani as her personal servant.

Fortunately for the young frost archer, most of her friends had chosen to fight alongside her. Olaf, Tryndamere, Volibear, Anivia, and even the little yordle Nunu. The strength of the resistance was still not strong enough. Lissandra had managed to pull the majority of the Frejlord to her side at this point by spewing lies and twisting words.

The 6 friends did not live together, but they lived in close proximity of each other in the Avarosan woods. Ashe had chosen to take residence in a small cozy shack not far from the Ionian border. The geography in the area was perfect. A small stream resided less than a mile from the shack, which provided her with a virtually infinite supply of water.

As for food, she did what she did best. Hunt. Her precision aim was typically able to net her enough food to last a solid week. Of course, she did receive a bit of assistance from Anivia, being her eyes in the sky and helping her find various food sources.

Ashe didn't see much of the others. Everyone would occasionally drop by and check on each other, but it was never long. They tried to avoid staying away from their homes, lest they be found and burned to the ground. Ashe had been one to vote for everyone living together, however her fellow Frejlord argued that if they were to be found, they would no doubt be outnumbered and all die. They argued that it'd be better if they weren't all in the same location (well, Tryndamere argued that, but that's because he just wanted to leave all of the killing for himself). They didn't doubt their power in any way, shape, or form. They were certainly stronger than the soliders of the Frejlord, but there was no guarantee that someone like Lissandra or Sejuani wouldn't be with them. If that were the case, no doubt, they would all die.

Nowadays, everything was peaceful for the most part. Occasionally a soldier would wander into the wrong neck of the woods and find himself turned into Volibear's lunch, but that was typically the extent of things.

Ashe sat on her bed carefully placing an arrow head onto a wooden shaft. She maneuvered her pale hands gracefully as she meticulously ensured that the arrow head was secure on the arrow shaft. As she was about to place the finishing touch to the arrow, a feint growl coming from her stomach area startled her, causing her to poke her index finger with the arrow. She yelped in pain and dropped the arrow in favor of sucking on her now bleeding finger.

"Scared by my own stomach… I really need to loosen up." She stated to no one in particular as she retrieved the arrow from the floor.

Ashe had become a beautiful woman indeed. Her long, silver hair held bouncy curls towards the bottom, which stopped near her shoulder blades. She had developed a strong, yet curvy build. She may be part of a rebellion, but that didn't mean she didn't care about her image. Olaf and Tryndamere would often comment on her chest, which had grown to a respectable C cup. This would typically result in the two barbarians lodged in the ground begging for mercy.

Her outfit was definitely different than from when she lived in the capital. Instead of wearing her pure white outfit, she now wore black (AN:think of her default skin in comparison to her Frejlord skin). She never understood why those two perverts would point out her chest over all the rest of her features. Tryndamere would often comment on her bright, piercing blue eyes, but it was typically only when he was being more sentimental, which didn't happen often.

'_Why do men focus so much a female's chest? Ugh, this is why I'm still single.' _She had once said to Sejuani before the war. Sejuani had only given her a hearty laugh and said "Don't you know Ashe? You can use your chest to command armies!" which earned a laugh from the archer.

Ashe couldn't actually remember the last time she had laughed. Or even smiled for that matter. It was all about survival now, there was no time for fun and laughing and jokes. Usually whenever Anivia stopped by, she would only let her know what has happened since the last time she visited and that would be it. Times were too rough, even for the trickster trio that was Volibear, Olaf, and Tryndamere. Nunu was the only exception to the living alone rule, as he was simply too small and too young to be able to operate on his own. The little yordle stays with Olaf, who had volunteered to take him in.

It's been about seven months now since Lissandra had taken over Avarosa. Fortunately it's been a relatively peaceful seven months. It's almost like she's given up on looking for the resistance. Ashe had heard from Anivia, however, of the war between Ionia and Noxus. Ashe's first reaction was grab her bow and head in the direction of Ionia, but Anivia stopped her. She had close friends in Ionia, namely Irelia. She was never a huge fan of Noxus to begin with. She had been told stories when she was younger of the awful things Noxians would do to the women and children of countries they invaded.

Ashe put the arrow she had finished making into the quiver and slung it over her shoulder. She grabbed her bow and headed out into the wintery forest.

'_I should be able to fish something out of the stream, but it is better safe than sorry.'_

Ashe's boots crunched on the snowy ground, heading in the direction of the stream. Her cloak blew gracefully in the gentle wind of the Avarosan forest. The wind was not strong, but it was there. It didn't bug the young archer, however if it were someone, say from Piltover, they would freeze over.

The sun had reached the peak of the sky, which also lessened the intensity of the cold winds. Not a single cloud could be seen in the sky either. Ashe had deemed the day a beautiful day when she awoke and had already told herself that she would head out and enjoy the nice weather while it lasted, so heading out to hunt for food didn't really put a dink in her plans. Not that she ever had plans to begin with. Usually she would stay in the warmth of her home and read various materials that her parents had left behind before they passed away.

Everything so far had gone smooth as silk for the archer. No wolf packs, no soldiers, and no other various interruptions that could potentially ruin her day. However upon reaching the river and seeing the footprints in the ground, needless to say, the paranoia was kicking in.

'_Okay, so I have two options here, I can follow these footprints and find out who's wandering around in my area of the woods, or I can play it smart and head back home…'_

She stared intently at the footprints, not making a sound.

'_These footprints aren't very big… not something you'd see from a Frejlord soldier.'_

She cursed her inner adventurer as she continued to follow the steps in the snow.

It wasn't long before the footprints were now littered with small droplets of blood. Right after that, they seemed to turn from footprints to drag marks in the ground, as if someone were dragging their feet.

'_Who could possibly be injured out in this direction? There hasn't been any signs of violence in months…'_

A large tree up ahead, which looked eerily ominous, was where the tracks seemed to end, they trailed around to the front of the tree and were unable to be seen past that.

Ashe carefully drew an arrow from her quiver and readied it in her bow, cautiously maneuvering her way to the front of the tree, ready for any threat to jump out at her.

At the front of the tree lie a woman, she looked to be young, twenty, but no older. Her right arm seemed to be charred down to the bare flesh, yet it clinched onto a sword, well, a broken sword. In her right hand she held a small shard, what looked to be a small piece of the sword. Her hair was shorter than Ashe's, but silver just like hers. The most notable part of this woman to Ashe was definitely the blood-red colored eyes.

Her breaths were labored and blood was spattered over much of her abdomen.

"Tsch, I always thought I'd die to that bastard Darius…"

She then lost consciousness.

* * *

**I'm going to cut this chappy short because I'm still laboring through like three other stories. Bear with me here guys, I'm going to try to get updates out as often as possible!**


End file.
